paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gunther (SDC)
Gunther is a first generation street dog. He is owned by the Thunderfan212. This article is currently a work in progress, so please do not edit it without her permission. Gunther is one of the examiners in the SDC. The other is Tortellini. His job is to examine food or objects brought back from the retrievers to see if it’s safe. Biography: Gunther was born in a litter of seven pups. His mother was a F1B Goberian bred back to a Golden Retriever (F1 Goberian {Purebred Golden Retriever X Purebred Siberian Husky} X Golden Retriever) and his father was a F1B Goberian bred back to a Siberian Husky, (Purebred Siberian Husky X F1 Goberian {Purebred Siberian Husky X Purebred Golden Retriever}) making Gunther an F2 Goberian. (F1B Goberian {Purebred Golden Retriever X F1 Goberian Golden Retriever X Purebred Siberian Husky}X F1B Goberian {Purebred Siberian Husky X F1 Goberian Siberian Husky X Golden Retriever}) All of Gunter’s siblings had different coat types and colors. Gunther has a genetic mutation that made his coat blue instead of black. He was immediately sent to the doctor to see if the mutation was harmless. The doctor said he was fine. He spent a lot of time playing with his brother Andrew as a young pup. They were really close. At seven years old, Gunther was the first to be adopted. His owners had a unique “farm”, with tons of illegal animals such as lions, tigers, flamingos, elephants, etc. They used an old farm for their illegal zoo, where the animals were severely malnourished. Gunther was used as a guard dog to project the animals. He became really close with all of them, but he had the closest bond with Ellie, an African Elephant. Gunther was not taken care of either, and was given human food. Luckily, he could smell if it was poisonous or not. When he was twelve, police officers came over to the “farm”. They saw several dead, sick, injured and malnourished animals. The owners were put under arrest and the animals were sent to sanctuaries. Gunther was put into a no kill shelter. He spent a few days in there, watching several dogs get adopted. He decided to make a break for it and run away. Gunther lived on his own for three years, then noticed a familiar looking pup. He decided to go investigate, to see who it was. It was Andrew! He ran to his brother, and pounced on him. At first, Andrew was frightened and alerted Parker and Rafe. Rafe attacked Gunther while Parker growled and barked at him. After being attacked, Andrew immediately recognized him, and the brothers were reunited. Rafe and Parker apologized for mistaking him for a random stray, and they showed him to Max. Max saw that he could he a great attack dog and examiner. He ranked him a Beta. He currently lives with the SDC. and is happy to be reunited with his brother again. His good sense of smell help determine if objects, food or water is hazardous or safe. Category:Dogs Category:Dog Category:Mixed Breed Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Mixed breed Category:Mutts Category:Retriever mutts Category:Golden Retriver Category:Golden Retrivers Category:Golden Retriever Category:Husky Category:Siberian Husky Category:Teenagers Category:Teens Category:Teen Category:Teenager Category:Teenage pups Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon pups Category:Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Pups Category:Friendly Pup Category:Aggressive Characters Category:Aggressive characters Category:Aggresive character Category:Aggresive Character Category:Aggresive characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male Pup Category:Male Protagonist Category:Strays Category:First gen Category:First gen pups Category:First gen pup Category:First generation Category:First Gen Category:Brother Category:Older Brother Category:Brothers Category:Long lost brother Category:Older Sibling Category:Siblings Category:Nice Pups Category:Aggressive Characters Article Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti hero-more-or-less